


Wedding Blues (And Reds, and Whites)

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Is a Good Bro, Jötunn Loki, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Past Torture, Steve is long-suffering, Steve is the Bisexual America Needs, Team as Family, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wedding Planning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky结婚了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Blues (And Reds, and Whites)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wedding Blues (And Reds, and Whites)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348834) by [Marie_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/pseuds/Marie_Phantom). 



在Steve收到的“欢迎来到21世纪，这些是你错过的好东西（抱歉都是为了我们）”补丁包里，同性可以结婚的消息弄得他心事重重。那天他就躺在床上，瞪着天花板眼泪流过额角，想着他失去的那个人。

想着他和Bucky本可以彼此袒露心迹，也许那样就……

也许……

然而Loki来了，面容憔悴眼神疯狂，想要毁灭他的故乡。美国队长和他战斗，和敌人战斗，再一次开始了战斗。

人生就这样兜兜转转地过去。他双手握着拳头，呆呆地走进复仇者大厦里他的那套房间，在Loki关切的注视下朝他微一点头，径直走去厨房，走去Bucky喝着咖啡眺望远方的窗边。

“怎——”Bucky才一开口就被Steve捧住脸粗暴地狂吻。

Loki挑眉，很识相地溜走了。

Bucky回应了他的吻，但很快别开脸，双手抓住Steve的。

“怎么了？出什么事了？”他看着Steve的脸，寻找受伤之类的痕迹，想知道自己该怎么办。

“我想起来了，”Steve悄声说，将落未落的泪是因为喜悦，“我想起来了。”

“想起什么了？到底是什么，Steve？”Bucky又问，他把Steve的手抓得更紧了点，几乎有点痛了。“是不是……”他吞咽着，再艰难地问：“是HYDRA？他们找到我了？”

“不！”Steve抽出手，扶着Bucky的肩膀捏了一把，“不，不是那个。是件好事。”

“好事？”Bucky半信半疑。

“很棒的事。很神奇。”

“告诉我。”

Steve咧开嘴笑了，他把Bucky拖进卧室，拉好窗帘打开床头灯，整个房间光线温柔又缱绻。他让Bucky坐在床上然后自己跪了下来，胳膊按着Bucky的膝盖，随后托着脸，仰头用一往情深的目光注视他。

“我有点担心你脑袋是不是正常。要知道，和你谈精神方面的话题，最痛苦的人往往是我。”Bucky双臂抱胸，目光下落在Steve身上，有点恼火对方让自己如此担心。

“我想起了一件事。刚解冻时我就知道的。”Steve的眼神还是温情脉脉又惆怅。

“快讲。”

“2011年的婚姻平等法，承认同性和异性的合法婚姻。如果宗教及相关机构或其工作人员以教条为由，拒绝承认该民事协议，或拒绝提供服务，可由法院或政府做出处罚。”Steve引述着维基百科，他的胳膊感觉到Bucky的身体绷紧了，仿佛明白了Steve这番话的意思。

“Steve……”

“之前我忘记了。Loki进攻地球，然后又是这样那样的事，让我一时忘记了。但今天我在长跑，路过中央公园，里面正在举办婚礼。那里的人拉我一起参加，我和新人们干杯——他们两个都是男人。两个男人，结婚，没有人嘲笑辱骂，没有人施暴，没有人做出我们以前那条街尽头酒吧里的事……他们很快乐，他们的爱情已经被世人接纳。”

“我……”

“我想起过去，我们住的那条街，曾在夜里看见有同性情侣遍体鳞伤、目光恐惧地回来。那个时候我在想，将同性恋看作下贱的纽约，怎么会成为最伟大的城市？我想起Chris和Martin，住在我们隔壁，表面上是‘两个单身汉’，但我们能听见他们亲热的声音。那天Chris回到家，脸色惨白，告诉我Martin从酒吧出来就遭到袭击，送去医院也可能撑不过去。Martin死了，Chris太爱他，无法一个人活下去结果上吊自杀。我又想起我们，我们死去，又复活过来，经历了一切匪夷所思的事情终究找到彼此。如今我们可以相爱，可以在大庭广众下手拉手或者接吻，没人再能伤害我们。最后我记起来刚知道那件事时我是怎么想的，现在也还是一样的想法。”

Bucky没说话。他知道Steve准备说什么。

也知道自己将会如何回答。

“那么，”Steve跪好，直起身体，吻过Bucky的两个掌心，满怀爱意地注视着他，“Bucky Barnes，在上帝的祝福之下，你是否愿意和我结婚，成为我合法的丈夫呢？”

Bucky也滑下来跪在地上，他吻了Steve，嘴唇碰着Steve的嘴唇。“我们说好的，一起到时间尽头。是的，Steve，我愿意。”

——————

第二天他们向其他人宣布了订婚消息，就连Natasha也喜形于色，因为总算复仇者们能全员到齐参加婚礼了。她和Clint在复仇者联盟建立前就结了婚，而Tony和Pepper的婚礼则非常秘密，只有Rhodey到场成为证婚人（Tony，不管手段多么高超，多么如鱼得水，其实超讨厌媒体的）。

“我为你们感到非常高兴！”Thor说着走过来分别和Steve以及Bucky握手。Loki躺在沙发上不动，朝两人点点头，又继续画他的画。厨房里的Clint向他们举杯致意，他身上靠着Natasha，将咖啡一饮而尽。Bruce一边看报纸一边微笑。Tony出现在两人身后一人搭上一条胳膊，把Bucky吓了一跳。

“真是个好消息！”Tony说。Steve越过他头顶和Bucky交换了一个“他就是这样，真受不了”的微笑。Tony走到两人前方，啪地转过身，摩拳擦掌状。“会很有意思的！”

Steve皱眉。“你知道怎么筹办婚礼？”

Tony不屑地挥手。“不会很难啦。”

“你们的婚礼是Pepper准备的，你什么都没干。”Bruce拆台道。Tony皱着脸。

“是啊，但地点是我定的。”

“Tony，你结婚的那个岛本来就是你的。归根到底你还是什么都没干。”

众人都笑了，Tony瞪着Bruce。

“好吧，这次，我要办一场纽约有史以来最辉煌，出色，前无古人的婚礼。”

Steve和Bucky互相看了眼，有点不放心。

“呃，Tony……”Steve开口。他伸手想拍对方的肩，但Tony已经走向电梯，嘴里叽里咕噜在说着结婚蛋糕啦，是要办传统的婚礼还是简化宗教色彩啦，之类之类。

“我觉得这工作交给Tony不是最好。”Natasha说，她走过来搂着Bucky的肩膀，Bucky也点头，提心吊胆的表情。

“我想我们办个小型婚礼就可以了，不用很夸张。”

“在Tony手底下别指望这个。”

“要命，我不想要他那套。”Steve开始抓头发。Thor的手安抚性地搭在他肩上，引他走到沙发前坐在让出位子的Loki身边；Loki把画纸塞进口袋，铅笔夹到耳朵后面。

“恐怕不管怎样你都要成为焦点人物了。你，美国队长，和一个男人结婚。那可是个大新闻。”Natasha说着将Bucky按在Steve旁边坐下，后者立刻把脸贴在Steve肩上当鸵鸟。

“我们没觉得这是很了不起的事儿，还想低调结婚呢。”Steve看起来有点焦虑；尽管美国队长一开始是卖国债的，Steve本人却从不擅长作秀。

“为什么会这么吸引眼球？”Bucky问，他很有些不安。

“全世界都相信你爱的人是Peggy。”Clint用咖啡杯向Steve示意。

“我爱过，但我也爱着Bucky。错得很厉害吗，爱两个人？”

Bruce摇头。“更关键的是，你的结婚对象是男人。虽然社会已经发展成这样，男人和男人结婚依然不算小事。尤其你，知名度那么高。不管愿不愿意都等于公开立场。恐怕Clint说得对，结婚消息一旦传出去你就要小心，记者无孔不入，你需要表明态度，而且既不能给复仇者丢人，又要保护Bucky和你们未来的幸福。”

Natasha笑嘻嘻地双脚搁在Bucky大腿上。“鉴于这样的关注度，你真的想让Tony来策划婚礼吗？想象钢铁侠赞助的婚礼，星条旗主题，再来一只活的白头鹰……”

Steve和Bucky又惊又怕。“不，……别了。”Bucky说。Loki窃笑。

“想听听我的建议吗？”Bruce说。

“请。”Steve做了请的手势。

“让Pepper安排。她知道该怎么做。”

Bucky点点头。“好主意。”他站起来匆匆走向电梯，Steve立马紧跟。

Natasha望着两人的背影，对其他人笑了起来。“会很有趣啊。”

众人点头赞同。

 

——————

Steve和Bucky很快地决定他们要穿着军装结婚。不是制服，不是Steve那红白蓝三色，也不是Bucky的一身黑。他们要穿以前的军装。毕竟，不管经历了多少，Steve还是队长，Bucky还是他的中士。所以他们取回了两套旧衣服，为Bucky修改过了尺寸，又参加了一场非常无聊的更换勋章仪式。

“我知道婚礼前不应该和未婚夫见面。”Bucky懒懒地躺在床上打量Steve，后者正在镜子前试穿，“可你看起来帅极了。”

Steve面对镜子笑起来。“这衣服还很合身。”

“噢噢，我发现了，你的屁股仍然很性感。”

Steve的微笑带上几分色迷迷的感觉。“仍然？”

Bucky点头，眼睛一瞬不眨地看着Steve线条完美的腰背和臀部。“仍然。尽管当年我没有表示过什么，但其实有注意到你穿着绿色军装的漂亮后背。”

“现在你可以得到它了。”Steve对着Bucky摇晃了一下，Bucky大笑，从床上跳下来，双手捏住Steve的臀部，嘴巴吻上他的脖子。要不是从门口传来Tony的尖叫，他们准备做的就不只如此了。

“童年！在我眼前被毁了！”

Steve和Bucky转身看见Tony靠在门边，一手捂住眼睛。Steve哼了一声。

“Tony，你要先敲门，就不会受这种刺激了。”

Bucky在笑，被Tony白了一眼。Steve走进他们的步入式衣帽间开始脱掉军装，换上平常的衣服。

“有何贵干？”Bucky问，他爬回床上打开了自己的书，刚才看见Steve从衣帽间穿着军装出来时才放下的。

“来问问你们，结婚典礼最后，是想放飞鸽子还是白头鹰？”

Bucky和换完衣服出来走到床边的Steve都惊呆了，以匪夷所思的表情看着Tony。

“我的天，她说对了。”Steve压低声音说。

“你认真的？”Bucky问。

Tony点头。“是啊，有必要开玩笑嘛？”

Steve皱眉，在床边坐下，一副难以置信脸。“Tony，你不觉得有点过火吗？”

Tony摇头。“没觉得。”

“Tony，我们打算低调点，避人耳目。”Steve有点焦虑，“再说，我觉得白头鹰是不会听指挥同时起飞的。也不会排队形。”

“我们可以训练啊！你真的以为你们婚礼能办得不夸张不隆重？”Tony笑了，“你是美国的象征，人形美利坚，你渗透到所有美国人的价值观里，但凡你走过的地方总有人唱起国歌。白头鹰就是你的不二之选。”

“我更喜欢红色的风筝一起飞。”Steve嘟哝，被Tony无视了。

“你得给婚礼安个主题，有什么能比自己熟悉的东西更好？”

“Tony，婚礼是我们俩的，Steve和Bucky，不是美国队长和冬日战士。”Bucky说，他放下书，伸手搂住越来越焦虑的Steve。

Tony严肃地看他们一眼，不若平常的戏谑状。“两位，你们得明白，这也不光都是为了你们。”

Steve和Bucky点头。Tony笑得有些忧郁。“你们的身份使然，结婚就好比两个象征符号的结合。悲哀的是，踏进那个机器的瞬间，Cap，你就不再是名叫Steve Rogers的美国人，而变成了Steve Rogers，美国的化身。你可以让这场婚礼只属于你们两个，绝对可以，但不论你愿不愿意，它都会被赋予政治意义。你能做的至多只有决定婚礼的步骤，并且希望你的人民能够接受。”

一阵沉默之后，Steve轻声问：“如果他们不接受？”

Tony露出牙齿。“管他们去死，过你们的日子。”

Bucky笑出声，按了下Steve的肩膀就下床走出卧室，顺道拍拍Tony，晃进了厨房。Tony向Steve颔首道别，往外面的电梯走去。

“不要弄白头鹰！”Steve在后头喊，顿了顿，又喊“也别弄鸽子！”

“你一点幽默感也没有！”Tony喊回去，在Bucky哈哈大笑着打蛋的动静中离开了。

————————

Bucky走进公用起居室，一看见坐在沙发里快要被花淹没的Loki，就知道今天会很难捱。

“你有东西要收。”Loki说，把手里的画作又放进口袋；他没有离开沙发，因为生怕踩坏脚边的小雏菊花束。

“什么鬼……”Bucky嘀咕。

“我认为这是在向你陈列餐桌装饰品的意思，当然，也可以当作敌人进攻的武器。”

“嗯？”

Loki微笑。“死于花粉过量。”

“谢天谢地Steve再也不会有花粉热了。”Bucky艰难跋涉走向沙发，坐在Loki旁边；后者哼哼唧唧地仰起脑袋看天花板。

“你是在担心会不会太过头吗？”过了片刻Loki问道，Bucky还在打量那无数的花。

“什么太过头？”

“你们婚礼的排场。”Loki不带感情地看他。Bucky吞咽着。

“是的，很担心。我有时候觉得这个婚礼的政治意义更大，不仅仅是我和Steve了。”Bucky揉着脸叹气。

“我希望只有我们几个。”他低声说，“他求婚时我太高兴，可现在，我常常想抓着Steve逃得远远的，去拉斯维加斯结婚，避开所有的记者和政客。”

Loki歪头。“干嘛不去？”

Bucky的嘴角微微上扬。“我们欠你们一个正式婚礼。大家都为我们做了那么多，而我们，Steve和我，都有种亏欠感。”

Loki皱眉。“没什么亏欠的。”

“我知道，我知道！”Bucky笑着，却没有笑意，“但是每次我走出复仇者大厦，就总觉得自己现在能够回报这个世界要多谢Tony和其他复仇者们的慷慨相助。还有你。我欠你的情最多。”

Loki了然地点了一下头。“也许吧，但我不觉得自己是你的债主啊。结婚是灵魂的结合。当你和Steve彼此宣誓，就会分到对方灵魂的一小块。”

Bucky饶有兴趣地看着他。“真的？”

Loki说：“生灵之间的结合古老而神圣。所以结婚次数越多，和其他人互相起誓越多次，灵魂就会被分割越多块。因此我们阿斯加德非常不赞成离婚。”

Bucky皱眉看着他。“但是你以前也结过婚。等你要和Thor结婚并给他灵魂的时候会怎么样？”

Loki笑得有点凄凉。“是的，我以前结过婚，但配偶死去的情况又不一样。Angrboda是在我怀着Hela时死的，我当时就感觉到了，因为我的那片灵魂回到了体内。那一瞬间，我感到非常的孤独，我不再属于某人了，从此变得孑然一身。至于我和Thor的关系，”Loki轻笑着摇头，“不会有什么婚礼。我们已经互相发过誓，在我的心里有他的灵魂，他也拥有我的。”

Bucky看看Loki又看看其他地方，吞咽着。“有时候我觉得自己没有灵魂。做过那些事之后已经没有了。”

Loki用脚踹他的小腿，Bucky回头就看见他酷酷的表情。“你有。我可以从你的眼睛里看到。”

Bucky迷惑起来。“像汽车的车前灯？”

Loki大笑。“不，像空气中的尘埃。你的灵魂在你体内，正如尘埃漂浮在空气中。我也看到过其他生物的，还被那种献祭灵魂换取力量的生物控制过。”

“你怎么能看见灵魂？”

Loki耸肩。“有法力的就能看见。Thor也能看见。”

Bucky惊呆了。“Thor没有法力吧！”

Loki沉吟地舔起嘴唇。“其实他有，但从没学过怎么使用。法术在阿斯加德是女人的玩意儿，Thor才开始学咒语众神之父就停了他的法术课。”

“你却会使用法力。”Bucky指出。

Loki承认。“所以我在阿斯加德不受欢迎，主要就是因为我会那个。”

他们两个又安静地坐了一会儿看着花朵。最终Loki挪到沙发边上站起来。“让这场婚礼只属于你和Steve。别被任何人搅乱了。”

Bucky点头，又指指那些花。“我要绣球花，红玫瑰和白玫瑰，红色郁金香，”他笑了，“还有勿忘我。”

Loki说：“你的婚礼你决定。”

Bucky跟着Loki离开起居室。该回到未婚夫身边去了。

 

——————————

当然，并非每个人都认为——美国队长，他们国家的象征，真善美的化身，健康向上的价值观代表人——和一个男人结婚是件可喜可贺的事。更别提对象是冬兵，罪行虽然没有想象中那么严重，仍可说是美国的敌人，很是应当遭受谴责。

所以这天，当Bucky跑步回来（他一个人去跑的，他已经可以独自跑步了），正巧撞见复仇者大厦前的一场骚乱。那儿站着一群人大喊大叫，挥舞标语牌，上书巨大的“神恨基佬”。Bucky放慢脚步。

“搞什么？”他咕哝。不幸他的金属臂在太阳下反光，一个示威者看见了。

“你！”她大喊着朝Bucky冲来，把标语牌快拍到他脸上，怒指着他的胸口。“你玷污了神的律令！”

“啥？”

“你玷污了神的意志！你会在地狱里被烧死！”

Bucky沉下脸，冷冷地回答：“我已经去过地狱了。那儿很冷。”

女人置若罔闻。“和男人结婚是一种罪行，你们违背了神的旨意，毒害我们的下一代！你会被地狱之火烧尽，连灰都不剩！”

Bucky吞咽着，拳头攥紧了。从小他的妈咪就教育他不能打女人（连HYDRA的女特工也不能打），所以，不管他多想让这碧池住嘴，也只能绕过她回家。可女人抓住他的胳膊拽得他回头，继续用标语牌抽打他。

“我知道你是哪种人！”她气势汹汹。Bucky喉咙动了动。

“我是哪种人？”他问。他活动胳膊，金属片弯曲，不小心夹到了女人的肉。女人尖叫着缩回手。

“你是个杀人犯。”

Bucky浑身冰冷。他眼前浮现出这样的景象：一个男人哀求他放过自己的妻子和未出生的孩子。他枪杀那个男人，然后是他妻子。

女人看到他的反应，恶毒地笑了。

“我看到了法庭公开文件。你会受审判的。”

Bucky无法动弹了，他的皮肤布满冷汗，心跳也不稳。

“你毁了美国，我们的美国队长和我们的国家。很快，你的一切所作所为都将报应到你身上。”

Bucky深呼吸，往后退，女人还跟着他。

“你会被诅咒的，连美国队长都受你连累，他也会受地狱之火，和你一样。”

“好了，我想你该离开了。”

有人把手搭在Bucky肩上吓得他跳起来，回头，他看见Sam Wilson不悦地盯着人群。他不自觉地微微朝Sam靠，感觉那只手紧了一紧。

“你没权力命令我怎么做。”女人反驳道。

“说得对。”Sam说，他掏出手机发了条短信，再收好，笑嘻嘻地。女人有点心神不宁地后退了几步。Bucky回头朝大门走，Sam放开他的肩膀，轻轻拍着他的背。大门开了，Tony出现在里面，一边大声讲着电话。

“是的，还有限制令。我要你对我家大厦门口所有闹事的人发布限制令。”

女人脸色慢慢发白。Tony咧开嘴。

“还有，我要控告一项骚扰。嗯，对，有那么一个人。”他拍了张照，点下发送，“骚扰和人身威胁。”Tony突然皱起眉。“一个人，一群人，无所谓啦。别让我在纽约看见他们了，纽约州都不行。把他们驱逐出去。”Tony放下电话对女人笑得更猖狂，后者用标语牌支撑着。

“站稳了，女士，你很快就要收到传票了。”

女人惊叫：“你不能就这么——”

“女士，我他妈才不在乎。你刚刚对一个复仇者人身威胁，还在我地盘污蔑他和他的未婚夫。现在，我，请，你，滚。”

Tony搭着Bucky的胳膊带他走进大厦。Sam对女人和其余人群比了个中指，也走掉了。

乘坐电梯时Bucky很安静，在他的套间楼层停下后，Steve就站在门口。

“Bucky，”他轻声呼唤着把他抱进怀里。Bucky紧紧贴着他，脸埋在Steve肩头。他听见Steve谢过Tony和Sam，然后把他往沙发抱。他们俩就那样半躺在上面，茫然地看着电视机。

安静了片刻，Bucky清醒了点，小声说：“我是被诅咒的吗？”

Steve看着他。“你开什么玩笑？”他问，无比希望Bucky只是在说笑。但Bucky的表情是完全另一回事。Steve温柔地吻他的额头。

“那个女人说得对。”Bucky喃喃道，“我是个杀人犯。杀了无辜的人。女人，男人，甚至孩子。没出生的孩子。”

“Bucky，我也杀过人。”

“那是因为战争！”Bucky慌乱地说着，“那是战争，而我却在和平年代杀人。我杀了很多很多人，从不试图违抗命令。”

“你无法违抗那样的命令。”Steve说，“你一无所有，失去了一切，像一只幼犬。Bucky，是别人命令你去杀人，是别人决定了受害者的生死。是HYDRA的罪行，不是你的。”

Bucky不吭声。

“你想杀了他们吗？”最终Steve问。

“不想。”Bucky悄声回答。

“那就对了。你每天都会忏悔，每晚都会祈祷。我听见的。如果真的有上帝存在，我相信他会足够仁慈，会看见你在尽力做一切弥补，会挽救你的灵魂。”

Bucky让Steve的话语回荡在自己体内。他沉入对方的怀抱中。太阳落下去了，天空变暗了，他们始终那样拥抱着躺在沙发上。

“你刚才说杀了没出生的孩子，记得吗？”Steve说。Bucky紧张起来，点点头。

“你没有。”

“什么？”Bucky问。Steve低头看着他。

“我读了你的任务文件。唯一一次记载有怀孕女人的，你在任务完成后消失了三天。后援部队赶到时，女人已经被剖开，孩子被带走了。那个女人怀孕八个月半，当他们找到你时，你正坐在孩子外祖母家的后巷，从窗外听他们的声音。”

Bucky摇头。他想不起来。

“Bucky，我知道这件事。因为我在那孩子的外祖母还清醒时去问过她，她说你出现在门口，看起来好像行尸走肉，用毛衣包裹着婴儿。她永远为此感谢你，虽然你杀了她的女儿和女婿。”

Bucky咬着嘴唇，眼泪冒了出来。至少他做过一件好事。哪怕他是冬兵。他仍可被救赎。

“我必须说，出生过程就很不平常，Sharon长大以后更是个非常了不起的人。另外，Peggy也说要谢谢你。”

 

——

第二天，纽约居民很高兴地发现，在“复仇者大厦”的标志底下，出现了一排灯，组成“2012年让我们共同支持同性婚姻家庭。恐同者滚粗！”

（Clint因为加上最后一句话而受到严厉的批评，但Fury和Coulson都没让Tony关掉那组灯，所以就一直挂在上面了。意思不言而喻。）

 

——————

 

婚期渐近，从品尝结婚蛋糕到挑选桌布，Steve和Bucky越发会在一整天的忙碌后精疲力尽，栽倒在床上。

“我必须说，再这么折腾下去，我更想私奔了。”品尝着第七块结婚蛋糕，Steve对Bucky耳语。Bucky点点头，趁婚礼策划们没有注意，脑袋乓地磕到桌子上。

他们让复仇者全体作为伴郎伴娘团，于是，距离结婚还有一个月的时候，Bucky就和Natasha去挑选伴娘礼服，至于Steve就和Bruce，Tony，Clint，Loki以及Sam去买西装了。

“对不热衷购物的男人来说这简直是受罪啊。”Bucky兜来兜去，看着墙上挂的无数件礼服。Natasha在和店员谈话，后者好像因为可以给复仇者——而且是黑寡妇——选衣服，欣喜若狂快要昏过去了。

“别抱怨，Steve还得应付Clint和Tony，只有Bruce，Loki和Sam才不会惹麻烦。”Natasha边说边跟着女店员走进试衣间。店员手里已经抱着好几条裙子了。

“Natalia，我对穿衣打扮一点不在行。”

“骗子！”她在门后大声说，“我看过你3、40年代的照片，你可会打扮了。”

“那时很简单，只要穿件干净衬衫，擦亮皮鞋，抹上发蜡就好。现在选择面太广。”Bucky坐到隔间对面，端起店员给他的咖啡。

“那你就把今天当作一堂流行着装的速成班。不管怎么说，这是在给我买衣服，又不是你自己。”门开了，Natasha走了出来，Bucky的脸立刻扭曲起来。裙子是亮红色的，和Natasha的头发颜色冲突了，款式又很象蓬蓬裙。

“从你的表情判断，这件不大好。”Natasha走到Bucky旁边的镜子前，端详自己，“我看起来象个消防栓。”

“Natalia，如果有狗狗溜进婚礼会场，会在你腿边小便诶。”

Natasha很凶地白了他一眼。“说得好。”推荐这条裙子的店员发现连一个大脑被电过的男人审美都比她正常，正缩在角落泪流满面。

“我也不喜欢。”Natasha说，走回试衣间甩上门。Bucky托着下巴呆呆地看着门。

“你们选好曲子了吗？”Natasha问

“啊？”

“你们第一支舞的曲子，很重要。”

Bucky不解地歪着头。“我们还没谈到这个呢。”事实上Steve和Bucky经常跳舞，那是他们完成任务后，久别的两人想要以此拉近彼此的方式。Bucky以前教过Steve跳舞，很多年前了，虽然现在Steve个子变得很大，还是喜欢低头紧挨着Bucky，和他在缓慢的舞步中走入旖旎的夜。

“你们得好好决定。这将是媒体等待已久的拍照良机，另一个时间点则是你们宣誓结婚后初吻的时候。”

听到媒体，Bucky哆嗦了起来。“我们的结婚日为什么要让那么多别的人来打扰？”

Natasha抓住门框顶部，身体探出来，同情地看着Bucky。“我想Tony已经告诉过你们原因了，但是，要听真话吗？这个世界现在一团乱，需要有件好事来提醒人们生活还是美好的。我的意思是，你们俩经历了种种艰难和折磨，到最后依然结合在一起不离不弃。大家需要这么温暖人心的故事。”

“你真是个老派的浪漫主义者。”Bucky面无表情地说。Natasha笑了笑，打开门。她换了条肉色的紧身长裙，下摆向外荡开。

“这是美人鱼风格。”店员说着走过来。Natasha来到镜子跟前。

“动起来有点不灵活，”她说，“还会露出我大腿上的枪。”

Bucky哼哼着。“说得好像Natalia参加婚礼时不带武器似的。”他对惊呆的店员说。Natasha摇摇头又回到试衣间。

“你刚刚说到头发。”她说，Bucky立即打起精神。

“我不剪头发。”他明白无误地表示。Natasha大笑。

“我想提议的是，”她说，从门框上把裙子丢出来结果罩在外面店员的身上，“修剪出层次，看上去更棒。”

Bucky皱眉。“我不是女孩，不要搞那套。”

“尽管如此，这将是你一生唯一的一场婚礼。你不希望结婚照上的自己看起来很帅气吗？”她问。Bucky想了想Loki之前说的婚姻和灵魂之类，勉为其难地同意了Natasha的话。

接下来的一段午后时光很是风平浪静，Natasha试了一条又一条裙子，逼着Bucky表示看法。等到傍晚将近六点Natasha才提着一个袋子和Bucky出来。选中的裙子是浅绿色的，简单的款式，高腰长裙。Bucky觉得她穿着很美。

他们手挽手走在回复仇者大厦的路上，享受晚风。

“你能想象吗，许多年以前，我们还在Red Room的时候，能想到我们竟然会有这样的一天吗？”Natasha低声问。

Bucky惬意地叹着气。“不能。”

Natasha看着他，笑了。“我们很幸运不是吗？”

Bucky也回以微笑，突然抱起她转了一圈，Natasha吃惊地尖声笑了起来。“是的，我们实在是非常，非常地幸运。”

回去之后Natasha吻过Bucky的脸就去找Clint了。Bucky回到他的套间，看见Steve坐在厨房柜台上，捧着一杯咖啡眺望窗外。Bucky从背后环抱住Steve的胸，感觉Steve也靠在他身上。

“今天过得不错？”Steve问。Bucky下巴抵着Steve的头发点点头。

“你呢？”他问，放开Steve给自己倒了杯咖啡。

“很有意思的一天。Clint和Loki还是不讲话，我们只能给他们做传声筒。裁缝改尺寸时一直不小心把针扎在Bruce身上，差点又是一场浩克危机。”

Bucky做了个鬼脸。“听起来就很累。”

“是啊。”Steve长叹，“不过我们都搞定了。现在只剩下挑选婚戒和请牧师了。”

“那也不简单。”Bucky说。Steve也有同感。

“今天Natasha跟我说到第一支舞。”Steve闻言大笑，跟着Bucky走进起居室，一道坐在沙发上。“我们用哪首曲子？”

“我觉得答案显而易见。”Steve说。

Bucky歪过头，嘴角翘翘地。

“我也是。”

 

——————

其实戒指并不是他们需要担心的问题，因为Loki已经为他们的婚戒计划了好几个月。

“我知道你们肯定会结婚。你们的羁绊太过强大牢固，不可能不想将它变成正式的婚姻关系，所以我想把这个作为结婚礼物送给你们。”Loki对他们说。Steve和Bucky跑去他和Thor的房间逃避婚礼策划师，因为别人还对Loki抱着戒心，总是出于这样那样的原因不到他这儿来。

“很感谢你，Loki，但我们不用你送礼物。”Steve惊讶地说。他坐在沙发上，Loki坐在一张懒人躺椅里。

“给新人礼物是阿斯加德的传统，我以为这里也一样。”Loki迷茫地拧着眉毛，手掌托起装咖啡的杯子，一簇小火苗从他掌心冒出来在杯子开始加热。

“没错，这里也一样。但我们只需要买一对戒指就好，你不必特地给我们去定制。”Bucky坐在地上，脑袋靠着Steve的腿。

“Bucky，你的左手无名指是金属做的。”Loki好脾气地指出，“不施加固定咒语的戒指戴上去也会滑下来。”

Bucky扁着嘴不说话，只是左手握起拳头。Steve抚摸他新修剪过的头发，Bucky像只猫似的依偎过去，让Steve给他抓挠头皮。Loki微笑地看着他们。他从裤子后面口袋掏出完成的画作递给Steve，Steve相对Bucky是比较有艺术细胞的那个，更能提出实用性的建议。

“哇，Loki。”Steve轻叹着。Bucky起身坐到沙发上看Loki的画。

那并不是两个简单的指环，而是多种珍稀金属连接而成，有金和银，还有一种地球不存在的微微泛出绿光的金属（后来Bucky才知道那种物质来自太阳之心，能够吸引星球绕它转动，支持生命的延续）。戒指里面刻着一行如尼文，Loki解释说是祝福两人的婚姻能天长地久幸福美满。虽然各个材料直接拼接在一起，内圈却很光滑，既不会刮到Bucky的金属手指，也不会划破Steve的皮肤。Loki说戒指上附着咒文，免受损伤，永不滑脱。

“Loki，这真是太棒了。”Bucky说。

“非常感谢。”Steve的视线图案上移开，问：“你已经开始做了？”

Loki点头。“我借Stark的工作室在用。”

Steve有点不放心。“Tony知道你分享了他的工作室吗？”

Loki笑得很狡猾。“Stark晚上工作白天睡觉，我就趁他不在时过去。”Bucky直笑。

Steve把图纸还给Loki。“我很乐意将它们用作我们的婚戒。太美了，能拥有它们是Bucky和我的荣幸。”

Thor抱着一碗新出炉的奶油爆米花从厨房出来，顺手揉乱Loki的头发，让后者扭头朝他身上打。他心情很愉快地坐到地板上，爆米花放上茶几，靠在Loki坐的椅子前。Loki双腿搁在Thor的肩头摇荡着。

他们坐在一块看电影，这时电梯开了，Bruce走进房间。Loki立刻全身绷紧站起来绕到椅子后面。

“Steve，Bucky，找到你们真是太好了。我想问问你们开胃菜的事。烤鸡，还是换成虾球？”Steve转身看向Bruce，而Bucky则注意着慢慢缩进厨房的Loki。

“还是烤鸡好了。”Steve说。他走到Bruce身边翻看婚礼企划，Thor则干脆坐到Loki原来那把椅子里和Bucky继续看电影。Loki已经溜进厨房做出一副泡茶的样子了。

Bruce和Steve坐在一块儿讨论婚礼宴席，几个礼拜前Bucky就被问起过，但他当时胡乱应付了过去。好半天，Loki终于从厨房出来，坐到原本Thor休息的地板上。他一边吃爆米花一边看电影，一边眼角余光瞟着Bruce。

电影继续播放着。Steve最后成功将Bucky也拉进谈话里，毕竟到时候还是他吃得比较多。当年的Bucky其实很爱吃，要不是生活在大萧条时期，还和一个更需要补充营养的家伙在一起，搞不好他会把自己吃成一个球也不一定。那时他把好吃的都留给Steve了。而现在，再度学会品尝美食之后，Bucky把吃当成了享受。有着超级士兵的代谢率他怎么吃都不胖，可以不必承受后果地尽情狼吞虎咽。

Loki还是很紧张，但有爱人和朋友在，他就可以忍受和Bruce共处一室。Bucky也一样不断在看Loki，确保他不会被Bruce的什么举动吓得逃走，或者说个什么话引得浩克出现。

下午就这么过去了，他们一起去公共区域吃晚饭。Steve和Bucky下楼时手拉手，默默消化着还有三周他们就要结婚这件从未想象过的事。

他们很快乐。他们既幸运又幸福地生活在一起。

——————

还有一周。只要别再给他看任何企划书，Steve已经愿意付出任何代价。Bucky早就躲进卧室里，差点想把Tony请来折磨他们数月的婚庆策划打得穿墙而出。Steve从头到尾都在为Bucky和那群恼人的笨蛋之间沟通调停，当他意识到Bucky的表情越来越僵硬，就客客气气地把策划们都带进了厨房。

Steve很胸闷，因为那些人说得越多，他就觉得婚礼越不属于他们自己。他甚至不管临近入冬天气越来越冷而跑到屋顶上画画散心。

一天夜里，Clint走进他们房间，看见Bucky脑袋垂得低低的，Steve站在床边望着远方的城市。

“好啦，时间到！”他喉咙很大声地盖过策划师们，不顾反对招呼他们走人。大力甩上门之后他又进去客厅，Bucky已经敷了一个冰袋倒在沙发上了，Steve还站在原地不动。

“这简直滑稽可笑。已经不是婚礼了，就是一次该死的媒体庆典碰巧塞了场婚礼进去。”Steve说，他总算走过来坐在Bucky旁边，Bucky的头靠着Steve的肩膀，还贴着冰袋。

“有天我听见你和Bruce说来着。政府真的让你们穿战斗服结婚？”Clint问，笑嘻嘻地看着Steve整个脸都皱了起来。

“对，幸好我们早早阻止了。我们穿军装。”

“而且，”Bucky咕哝着，“我才不要穿皮衣和防弹背心结婚。”

“穿那个就不是结婚是劫婚了。”

Bucky摘下冰袋白了Clint一眼，后者表现得毫无悔意。

他们安静地坐了一会儿，Steve和Bucky慢慢吁出今天郁结的一口气。

第二天两人醒来发现毯子盖过了头顶。Bucky挣扎着伸出手抓起床头柜上的一张字条：

“伙计们。

接下来四天都没有婚庆策划师啦。

这是你们俩的婚礼，高兴点，整个纽约在等着呢。出去走走，去科尼岛，好好玩一场。

Clint。”

Bucky露出睡意未消的笑容，Steve看向窗外，太阳正耀眼，窗边结了霜，今天一定是个晴朗温暖的好天气。

“旋风飞车还在吗？”Bucky坐起来伸着懒腰。Steve拨弄他那头睡得四面八方各种乱翘的头发，然后下床。

“还在。”他回答。他伸出一只手，让Bucky顺势靠过去双手搂住他的腰，然后半扶半抱地一起去了浴室。绒毯还挂在他的肩上。

“来吧，Bucky。”Steve低头望着嘴角上扬的Bucky笑道。

“我们一起去迷路吧。”

 

——————

在“不登大雅之堂”的某个夜晚（没错，Tony，包括你去的每一个派对和拍卖狂欢夜），又名曰，Steve和Bucky的告别单身派对。

——Steve沿着大厦所在的马路狂奔，速度太快了路上行人什么都没看清楚。

——Thor想法子带来了阿斯加德的酒，终于将Steve，Bucky，Loki灌醉。身为唯一一个能够在这些家伙发酒疯时安全制服他们的人，Thor也是唯一一个滴酒未沾的。

——喝醉的Bucky十分友善，一整晚他都趴在沙发上向每个愿意倾听的人讲述他有多爱Steve。Steve则乐于接受最离谱的大冒险，完全想不到要拒绝。还有Loki，他看了很久很久的天花板，问他在看什么，他就转过脑袋，用红色的双眼凝视着你，回答说在看空气中的魔法。没人敢多加置喙。

——Tony和Clint一早醒过来时都穿着Natasha的丁字裤。Natasha坐在他们俩睡觉的床头，用手机拍下照片，死活不肯讲昨晚发生了什么。

——Bruce，Sam，Thor把公用活动室的椅子全部搬到屋顶。退伍士兵之家的屋顶。纽约皇后区。

——Natasha和Pepper可能接吻，也可能没有。没人知道。（除了Thor，他谁也不告诉，是的，连你也不行，Loki。）

——Loki，Bucky，Steve，Bucky和Tony玩脱衣扑克。游戏结尾时，唯一穿着内裤的就是Bruce了，其原因归根结底是大家都不想知道Hulk脱掉内裤的样子。Loki把腿并得死紧，不给任何人看他的双性器官，搞到最后Thor把裤子脱给他穿，身上只剩毛衣和平角裤了。

——派对结束Bucky艰难地回去自己房间，因为他和Steve在婚礼前不能再见面。

——Steve在Tony的床上昏睡过去，旁边有霜巨人形态，搞不好婚礼这天也变不回来的Loki。他跟Loki说的最后一句话是很含糊的“Lokiiiiiii，别让我睡过头……”

 

——————

因此，理所当然地，在纽约要举行有史以来最为重大的婚礼当天，Steve醒于闹钟的尖啸。他胡乱挥着胳膊抓到闹钟，放在醉意朦胧的眼前一看。

下午一点。

“啊我操。”Steve咒骂着试图站起来，但胃开始痛到不行，让他脱力地摔回床铺里。Loki呻吟着，冰冷的手脚伸过来推Steve的小腿。Steve倚着枕头，拉起Loki的手放在额头上。

“Loki，下午一点了。”他咕哝。

“那又怎么样？”Loki的回答很模糊，因为他把整个脸埋在棉被里避开日光。

“两点钟我要结婚的。”Steve慢慢坐起来。这一次Loki也跟着坐起来，揉着眼睛清醒了一下，把手放到自己额头。他的指尖发出绿光，宿醉的后遗症先是变本加厉了一瞬，随后又消弭无踪。他给Steve用了同样的法术，很快Steve就赶回自己的房间，军装还在他的床上呢。按照事先安排Bucky应该已经和Natasha，Bruce，Tony以及Thor先行一步，这里只有Steve和Loki，Sam，Clint。

Steve飞快穿好衣服，打量镜子里的自己。他最后一次穿上这套军装时，Bucky刚掉下火车，而他还在和一位比他更早发现他有多爱Bucky的女士喝酒，试图喝到酩酊大醉。

现在的他看起来……卸下了重担。该是让这套衣服有一份美好回忆的时候了。

Loki进门，微笑地看着他。他穿着最正式的阿斯加德礼服，包括那件皮质的长大衣，裤子，黑色过膝靴，皮带上缀满珍贵的宝石。他没披斗篷，没带头盔，霜巨人的尖角高高地弯在头顶。

“你看起来很快乐。”他说。Steve看向他。

“很有趣，你知道吗？”Steve说，抚平衣服的前襟，“上次我穿着这个时，心里想的是Bucky已经死了。而现在我却要和他结婚。人生真是周而复始，沧海桑田。”

“说得对。”Loki同意道。他上前拉直Steve的衣领。“人生正是那样才精彩。”

“你很幸运，我也是，有幸今天站在这里。”

Loki咧嘴笑了，露出尖尖的牙齿。“你拥有这样的毅力和持之以恒，我想不该用幸运来概括。人类真是一种很坚韧的生物。至于我，靠的可是头脑。”

“你总是喜欢和人唱反调。”

Loki挑眉。“当然啦。我是Loki啊。”

Steve拍拍他的肩膀。“好吧，随便你说什么，我只想谢谢你。没有你，现在的一切都不会发生。”

Loki若无其事地挥手。“我心领了，你不必太放在心上。快走，Rogers，我们带你去你丈夫身边。”

Steve走到厨房，Clint和Sam都穿着伴郎礼服坐在里面瞪着麦片粥。Loki没有治愈他们的宿醉，但经过两人身边时他抬手在他们头顶上挥了挥，让他们哀叫着松了口气，眼前东西终于不是重影，变得清晰起来了。

“谢了。”Sam说着举起勺子。Clint还是一句话也不跟Loki讲（他还打算坚持多几个月），只朝后者的方向点了下头。

“我们得出发了，还有二十分钟婚礼就要举行。”Steve提醒他们，接住Sam丢过来的能量棒两三口吃下去，揉起包装纸朝垃圾桶一丢。他拍拍手走向大门，听见其他人也推开碗跟上了他。

所以当他们为了躲避记者而准备的秘密出口时，并没有车辆在等他们。他们站在那儿傻了眼。

“谁来纠正我一下，”Loki一字一字说，“我记得Stark说过会让车子等着的。”

Sam点头。“没错，你没记错。”

“他们在哪儿？”Clint总算憋出一句话。Sam掏出手机开始拨打，其他人都大眼瞪小眼。等到一个电话讲完，Sam已经暴跳如雷。

“那个混球因为我们迟到就先走人了，自作主张认定队长是不打算参加——他自个儿的——婚礼。他可以再回程接我们，不过鉴于交通情况可能会花上一个小时。”

Steve哀叹一声，抓着头发。“我再过十五分钟就要结婚了！无法到场还怎么结婚啊。”

“我可以把大家传送过去。”Loki表示。Clint立刻后退一步死盯着他，Loki当作不知道。

“你可以传送多少人？”Sam问。Loki表情变得有点遗憾。

“一次一个。”

“为什么？干嘛不多带几个？”Steve着急地问。Loki耸肩。

“我等于要在宇宙空间维度里打开一条通道。法力只够我再带上一个人通过，同时还必须复原两边出入口以保证不造成任何有害的后果。这活儿很累人的。”

Steve咬着嘴唇，深呼吸，一手拍上Loki的肩膀。

“带Sam和Clint去。我骑我的摩托车。”

“你很可能会迟到！”Sam更加着急了。

“或者我会干点违章的事儿，但美国队长在他的婚礼当天违反两三条交规，相信人们会原谅的。”Steve对他们笑道，跑向心爱的摩托车一脚跨上去，发动引擎。

“另外，”引擎声里他说着，旁边Loki已经拉着Sam的胳膊准备传送了，“我这样骑着摩托过去还很符合形象不是吗！”Sam笑了起来，Clint则对他竖起大拇指，目送他风驰电掣地穿梭在车流中，赶往他和Bucky挑选的小教堂。

Steve骑得很快，深秋的冷风吹起他的头发，在他脸颊边呼啸而过。纽约的气息和风景使他心里盈满了喜悦，让他感到这座城市，他的家乡，正在庆贺他即将到来的婚礼。曾经，他在战斗的时候，不管是二战期间还是后来的无数场战斗，他虽然像是国家的化身，却并不仅仅只是为了美国而战。他更是为了布鲁克林的那间小公寓，他和他认识的那个最勇敢的人共同的所在。

那个人，经过地狱般的折磨，又重获新生；他遍体鳞伤了，支离破碎了，Steve也一样。

他就要和这个人结婚。和Bucky结婚。

没有什么能再分开他们。

Steve忍不住大声欢呼，兴奋地挥了一下拳头。

他开到教堂后门时看见有记者已经在抢拍他下车的照片。他一律无视，匆匆一笑之后跑进门，想着赶紧开始婚礼仪式。大门将一堆吵杂的问题都全部关在外面，他终于松了口气。

但一看见站在走廊里的Bruce，对方脸上的表情就让他的呼吸又顿了顿。

“出什么事了？”Steve走过去问。Bruce看起来有点无助。

“牧师不见了。”

Steve呆愣地问：“什么？”

Bruce无奈地耸肩。“牧师脚底抹油走人了。他一直不出现所以Tony去了他家，发现房间空荡荡的什么都没有，连家具都运走了。”

Steve的胃往下沉，感觉怪异，仿佛这是来自另一个次元的消息似的。“Bucky知道了吗？”他问。

Bruce点头，转身走向更衣室。

Bucky正坐在桌前双手抱着头。其他人分散在各处，表情既愤怒又担忧。Natasha来回走动着用俄语问候牧师的祖宗十八代。Steve径直去Bucky身边，捧着他的脸半跪下来，迎上他红肿的眼睛。

“天啊，Bucky。”Steve抽了口气，温柔地吻了他，Bucky的嘴唇带着泪水的咸涩。连Tony都说不出适时的俏皮话了，室内积压着沉重的失落感。

这场婚礼的参与者不单单是Bucky和Steve，还有他们所有人的份。

他们沉默地或站或坐，听见教堂里的来宾越来越多越来越吵。Steve坐在Bucky旁边的椅子里，让他靠在自己胸前。

“知道为什么那个牧师要溜走？”好半天，他问道。Tony摊手。

“可能他被某个极其抵触这场婚礼的组织付钱买通了。”

Steve点点头，吻着Bucky的头发。

“最糟糕的是，”Tony继续说，“来不及叫一个身份合适的人来主持。”

不经意地，Steve眼角扫见原本靠着墙的Thor突然站直身体，扭头看向Loki，披风微微地晃动；Loki也仿佛醍醐灌顶般瞪大眼睛。他们像无声地交谈了一番，随后，Thor试探性地踏出一步。

“吾友，我相信这里还有一个人能为你们举行结婚仪式。”他说。Steve困惑地朝他看去。

“谁？”Sam问。

Thor吞咽着，挺直了背。“我。”

室内又是一片寂静，人人都看着Thor。好久，Clint清了清嗓子，问：“真假？你在阿斯加德不但是王子，还兼职牧师？”

Thor摇头。“不。但我过去曾主持过战场婚礼，有些士兵即将要上战场，他们的另一半不愿意再等待。”

“而且他是繁殖之神。”Loki插嘴，他站到哥哥旁边，蓝色的手搭在Thor肩膀上。“我们的母亲则是婚姻之神，Thor也继承了她的血脉。过去由Thor主持见证的婚礼都延续至今，双方的结合比大多数人还要牢固得多。”

Bucky猛地抬头，充满希望地看着Thor。“你真的可以？”他问。Thor点点头。

“我可以做主持，让你们结婚。”

“谢谢。”Steve如释重负地仰起头，捂住自己的眼睛，露出大大的笑容。“谢谢你。”

“好了，”Natasha突然开始发号施令（Pepper在外面应付宾客），“Tony，我们需要你出去解释情况。”

“为什么是Tony？”Clint问。

“他最擅长将错就错地自圆其说。”

Tony点头，离开房间。Clint和Sam跟上去负责补充细节以及阻止Tony祸从口出得罪什么人。Natasha走到Bucky身边扶他站起来，重新打理他的头发，Loki则为Steve整装。Bucky把Thor拉到角落快速教授了一番中庭人的结婚步骤。

Steve看着Bucky，Bucky也看着Steve。他们笑了。

Thor和其他人也先后离开，很快，更衣室只剩下Steve和Bucky。

“我请Loki在戒指上刻了点别的。”Bucky突然说，他勾着Steve的胳膊从大门走出去，走向过道。原本一切顺利的话是Bucky站在外面，Steve和Natasha走过去，但Steve觉得这样才更理所当然。

“是什么？”Steve问，一边把Bucky的头发拨到耳后。

“直到时间尽头。”

Steve停下脚步捧住Bucky的脸。他亲吻了他，满怀爱意。

“走吧，我的丈夫。”他说，再度让Bucky挽住他的手臂，一同来到礼堂的入口。

“我们结婚吧。”

 

——————

到了最后Steve只能记得婚礼的一些零碎片段了，虽然Maria把整场都拍摄下来，还给了他一份拷贝。

——Thor，笑得非常热情，将他们的手握在一起，套在手指上的婚戒闪着柔和的光芒。

——走进礼堂时很后排有个独眼带墨镜的男人向他们点头致意。Steve很高兴Fury愿意到场祝贺他们，尽管他或许有点不甘不愿。

——上台致辞，随后发现自己除了“谢谢大家”以外什么都不会说。雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼声让他知道已经无需多言。

——总算和Peggy跳了舞，她是坐在轮椅上的。Bucky和Sharon在场上跳得兴致勃勃，很高兴能有个技术同样高超的舞伴。

——跟Bucky一起悄悄溜出门，在没人的地方尽情地拥抱他，却被天花板上的Clint吓了一跳。被拍下的那张照片贴在公用冰箱上很久很久。

——Loki和Thor挨在一起看着其他人，他们一直在小声说话，问他们在聊什么，Loki就摇摇头，对Steve和Bucky露出高深莫测的笑容。

——Tony带头跳起康加舞，Sam跟在他后面，队伍最末尾则是Natasha，裙子都卷到膝盖上了，头发也乱得可以。

——Bruce很吃惊地看见Tony请来的Betty Ross。他们很慢地跳着舞，紧紧拥抱着，不断地彼此亲吻。

——Bucky，他永远的Bucky。那明亮快乐的眼睛，那十指纤长的手。他唯一的Bucky。自始至终。

——————

他们不肯告诉任何人去哪里度蜜月。两周后，他们带着心满意足的笑容回来了，依旧难舍难分。

 

而现在，终于，他们获得了真正的幸福。


End file.
